The Adventure Never Ends
by faithfreedom
Summary: Two months after the gang saves their friends and the due date, September 18th is getting ever closer. The gang is becoming more and more anxious as the days go on and when Johnny, Soda and Curly disappear days before the 18th, the gang can only hope for the best. Sequel to An Adventure of a Lifetime
1. Sometimes I doubt the path I chose

**Alright I'm back! It's been like 3 years but I'm back! I hope this is up to your expectations! Enjoy!**

I don't own the Outsiders. If I did, Johnny and Dally wouldn't die.

 **(2017-01-07 Sorry, just some chapter updates)**

 **Pony's POV**

Twenty-five days until the 18th of September. I had been keeping track of the calendar since we got that note and I can tell the gang knows it too.

"I will come back and get you... don't bring any of your friends or they will die too..." I shuttered at the thought. What would they do? If Soda and Johnny didn't go, would the killer come here or would he just leave them alone? Darry kept insisting that neither Johnny or Soda would go but Soda kept getting that scary look he gets when he's about to do something stupid. I stroked off another day on the calendar counting three weeks until September 18th comes around. Fifteen days until school starts again. I turned away from the calendar and stepped outside, finding Soda sitting on the front steps.

"Hey Ponyboy." He said softly as I sat down beside him.

"what's bothering ya?" I asked, eyeing the cigarette hanging in his mouth. He stared at me for a second before breaking into a smile.

"Nuthin' Pone. It's all good." He said cryptically, pulling me into a hug. I frowned and looked at him but he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't let go until his cigarette burned down to the filter and he flicked it into the driveway.

"You hungry Ponyboy?" Soda asked, breaking the silence as he led me back into the empty house.

"Nah, I ate almost an hour ago. Do you know where Johnny went?"

"He said he was going to try and find Dally or somethin'." Soda said offhandedly as he dug through the fridge.

"I'm going to go find him, kay?"

"Uh-huh." Soda hummed and I left, kicking stones as I walked down the street. The first place I visited was Bucks which is where Dally should be but Buck said he hadn't seen either of them in a while and that I should go ask Two-Bit. I grimaced and left, taking a shortcut through some abandoned lot towards Two-Bits house. Nobody was home though so I sighed and started to make my way back home. It was getting dark anyway and even though it's dangerous to walk around alone in the day, its even more so in the night. A rustle in the bushes had me stopping in my tracks and I backed away slowly. I glanced across the ground for something to use as a weapon but nothing was around so I hooked my thumbs in my pockets and tried to look tough. A really fat dog waddled out of the bushes though, making me sigh loudly. Damn dog scared me half to death. I continued walking, a little jumpier than before and it didn't help that this car started trailing me a couple houses from my own.

"What're you doing out by yourself Greaser?" A deep voice growled from behind me, sending me jumping out of my skin. I twisted around sharply to find Dally and Johnny standing behind me laughing like hyenas. I grumbled a swear under my breath and swatted half-heartedly at Dally who was closest to me.

"Sorry Pone, he did it before I could stop him." Johnny said once he was able to compose himself.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure." I smirked and I laughed despite the nauseous feeling bubbling in my stomach.

"Why so jumpy kid? Didja see a ghost?" Dally asked as we began walking again and I couldn't help but look behind us at the car that was following me. Dally looked too, his eyes growing dangerous as he slowly pulled out a blade.

"You two kids stay here." Dally snarled and began stalking towards the car. Six guys stepped out as Dally advanced and Johnny started to follow slowly, his own knife appearing in his hand. Me and Johnny stood a couple feet from Dally and the sparking fight, watching to see when we needed to step in but a fight never happened. All six guys raced back to their car suddenly and Dally came walking proudly back to us.

"Cowards." Dally spat as he passed us and we moved to follow. I felt much better now, that I ran into Johnny and Dal, if I hadn't I'd be toast.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked as we approached my house.

"Bout 8:30, no worries Pone." Johnny said as I pulled out my key and opened the door.

"I'm not going to sit around if its going to put Pony or anybody else in danger! I'm going!" Soda yelled as we entered and we all stood frozen in the doorway as Darry yelled back,

"Yes, you are! Like hell I'm letting my kid brother go meet up with some serial killer. The police can handle this!"

"The Police won't catch this guy! Did you even read the note! If anybody else goes they die too!"

"If you go, what about Pony? You'll die if you go there! It would break his heart!"

"What do you think will happen if I don't go? He'll come here! He knows where we live and he'll kill us all!"

"You're not going…" Darry froze, staring wide eyed at us standing in the doorway. Nobody said anything even as Soda turned and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Darry opened his mouth to say something but put his head in his hands instead and walked into his own bedroom without a word. Dally then began laughing, walking from the front door and flopping on the couch.

"I've never heard Soda yell like that." Dally said, turning the TV on.

"It ain't funny." I said and walked towards me and Soda's shared room. I wiggled the doorknob but he locked the door.

"Soda, open up!" I hollered, knocking softly on the door but I got no response. I sighed and went back into the living room where Johnny had taken a seat beside Dally.

"Oh, don't worry about them Pony. They'll be fine." Dally said half-heartily, his focus remaining on the TV. Pony didn't believe that though, he'd never seen Darry and Soda fight like that before. Darry never yelled at Soda, it was almost like a rule that everybody followed. Just like nobody scares Johnny and nobody messes with Dally. I sent a worried glance at the two closed bedroom doors and bit my lip. This wasn't looking too good.

 **Soda's POV**

"You're not going…" I was surprised when Darry froze and stared at the doorway and my stomach dropped when I saw Pony. He wasn't supposed to hear anything I said and I could only wonder how long he'd been standing there. I was thankful that nobody said anything and I took my chance to escape to the bedroom where I locked the door. Why can't Darry just let me do what I want!

I turned to the window and carefully popped out the screen like I'd done hundreds of times when I was younger and slid out. The ground wet and cold against my bare feet but I hopped the fence anyway and began to walk down the street for a breather before heading back and unlocking the door. I knew well enough that the gang only left me for so long before finding a way to break into the room and it would give Darry a heart attack if I wasn't in there. I just didn't know what to do! I need to go meet with _him_ to protect Pony but if I die… Would Pony pull something stupid? Would he go after Mr. Sheldon and get killed too? That wasn't an option so I have to plan this carefully.

I blinked as blinding headlights flew past and swerved to my side of the road. I was ready for a fight but it was for nothing because Two-Bit stuck his head out the window and howled like a wolf.

"Jumpy Sodapop?" He hollered and I ran to the passenger's side and climbed in.

"Let's go drag racin' or something. I wanna go fast." I said, feeling adrenaline begin to flow through my body and Two-Bit's grin grew.

"Off we go!" Two-Bit smirked and tore away from the curb, doing a U-turn on two wheels and flying the way he came.

 **I hope you liked it :) expect an update sometime this week :) Please Review and Favorite :)**


	2. Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold

**I hope you like it!**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Soda, open up!" I called for the sixth time, knocking a little harder on the door. Darry was beginning to pace in the kitchen and I was starting to get worried. I knocked again, jiggling the door handle to see if he'd unlocked it yet but he didn't. "Soooodddaaa!" I whined before walking back into the kitchen where Darry looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, I…" Darry began but I cut him off,

"Nah, Dar. It's fine." I said softly and sat back down beside Johnny who gave me a sympathetic look. I hated it when anybody looked at me like that! I don't need anybody's damn sympathy.

"GOOD AFTERNOON you filthy Greasers!" Two-Bit howled as he walked in, letting the door slam behind him. He flopped across Dally, Johnny and my lap, smirking up at me as Dally began swearing at him.

"Whatcha watchin' Pone?" He asked, ignoring Dally and looking at the TV.

"Get offa me!" Dally cried and shoved him hard to the floor. I could see the amusement in Johnny's eyes as Two-Bit began yelling about his feelings being hurt.

"If ya didn't want your feelings hurt then ya shouldn't sit on my damn lap!" Dally growled at Two-Bit as I got up to check on Soda again.

"Soda?" I called knocking on the door but I was really surprised when it opened and Soda was frowning down at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I've haven't seen a frown on Soda's face for such a long time, it was kinda weird.

"Yeah I'm fine Pony. Don't you worry, sorry for hiding so long." Soda said, letting me go into our room.

"You really had me worried Sodapop, you didn't answer for so long." I said as I sat down at my desk.

"I'm going to go get some food, you want anything?"

"Nah, I ate a little while ago, I'm fine." I answered, looking down at the essay I needed to write and sighing heavily.

oOo

Johnny's POV

When Soda walked into the kitchen, everybody froze, watching for Darry's reaction. We watched Soda take food out and ignore Darry entirely as he came and sat on the couch. I bit my lip hesitantly deciding it might be better to get out of here before somebody starts yelling again. Darry sure looked like he wanted to say something to Sodapop so I stood up silently and left saying,

"I'm goin' for a walk." Then I walked out and down the road, heading towards the abandoned lot and my pillow Two-Bit had gotten me for my birthday a while ago. I sat down once I found the spot I hid the pillow and stared at the starry night sky while I tried to figure out what to do. I'll be heading back to the Curtis's in a bit but for now I might just walk down to the store and buy a pop or something. I got up and began walking towards the DX which was only about a block or two away from the lot. As I walked though, the hairs on my neck began to stand on end and I got the feeling that somebody was watching me. I began to walk a bit faster until I spotted a figure hiding in the bushes. I stared for a second, and as a car passed by, he was bathed in the headlights and I recognized this man. My stomach dropped to my feet and I began running, flying into the DX and hiding behind one of the shelves.

"Hey hood, there's no hiding in here, get out!" The Socy looking guy behind the counter spat, standing to shoo me out. I looked at him fearfully as he came out from behind the counter.

"What's going on Dan?" A familiar voice asked from the garage.

"Nuthin', It's just some hood tryin' to hide in here. This ain't a hideout kid, scram!" Just then Steve walked in to see who Dan was shooing out and laughed when he spotted me.

"Dan, that's no hood. It's Johnny Cade, come on man you're in the same class as him. What's up Johnnycake?"

"I-I s-saw _him_ out t-there. H-He was hidin' I-in the bushes." I gasped, feeling the panic rise in my stomach.

"Who'd you see Johnnycake?"

"M-Mr. S-Sheldon." I squeaked, feeling my hands begin to shake. I tried to hide it but Steve noticed before I could do anything.

"I'm going to call Darry to pick you up, wait here kid and grab a coke from the fridge, it's on me." Steve said and went into the back room. I walked over to the fridge and took out one of the cokes just as Tim Shepard sauntered in and gave me a smile.

"Hey kid, what're you doin' here so late?"

"Says he saw some guy. I dunno what the big deal is, kids gotta suck it up…" The last part was mumbled but I still heard it and by Tim's reaction, he heard it too.

"What'd you say Soc?" Tim growled dangerously, grabbing Dan by the collar and lifting him a couple inches off the ground.

"N-Nuthin'! I said nothin'" Dan stuttered, his eyes wide and hands shaking. Tim gave him a glare and dropped him on his butt and turned back to me.

"Come with me kid, I was headin to find Dally anyway." Tim said nonchalantly.

"Tell Steve I got the kid, got it Soc?" Tim asked hazardously and when Dan nodded, I followed him out. I couldn't help but feel anxious now that I was out of the store and into the night but the strong presence of Tim walking slightly in front of me was almost as comforting as Dally walking next to me.

"Who'd you see kid?" Tim said suddenly, his eyes hard as if expecting the worst. It was almost as if he knew.

"Mr. Sheldon." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't get any angrier.

"Fuck!" Tim muttered but said nothing else until we walked up the front stairs.

"I'll talk to Dal later, I'm going home. Tell him I'm lookin for him, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Be safe kid." Tim said as quietly as possible and left me standing on the Curtis's porch, wondering if he'd actually said that. I sighed and went inside, closing the door as softly as possible.

"Did you walk here by yourself?" Dally almost yelled from the couch, standing up abruptly as the door clicked shut behind me.

"No, Tim walked me here. He's lookin' for you Dal." I said hoping to get the attention off myself but it didn't work.

"Steve said you saw Mr. Sheldon? Did you really?" Sodapop asked from the couch.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied, sitting down on the couch.

"That's it, nobody's walkin' alone anymore. Until this guys caught it's too dangerous." Darry said as he walked in from the kitchen. "We don't want to repeat the last time."

"You look real tired Johnny, why don't you call it a night?" Soda asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't really want to but again I found myself doing it anyway. The gang quieted down after that and left in small groups Until it was just me, Pony, Darry and Soda.

"Goodnight Johnny." Pony said as they all left for their rooms.

"Goodnight." I responded but found myself sitting in the living room alone. I buried in the blankets, shaking like a leaf despite the warm temperature the house was and hoped I'd get more than four hours sleep tonight.

 **Was that okay? I hope so. :) The next chapter should be up sometime around next Friday. Depends on how much school work I get :) Thanks for reading! Please Review, follow and Favorite :)**


	3. Sorry

Hi! The last thing i wanted was to not be able to complete something i started but after years of planning on working on this but not, ive decided to scrap this idea. I'm leaving it up but i added an alternate ending onto the original piece. Im so sorry i can't finish this and thank you so much for reading so far! You're amazing and I'm so grateful!

Thank you so much!

-Faith


End file.
